Girl Talk
by Apple Girl
Summary: [COMPLETED] When the Gryffindor girls get together, well, I won't tell you the rest. - I suggest you do not read this. For the sake of everyone. Rated something like T and M mixed together.
1. Girl Talk

Every Friday night (and sometimes other nights, too) some of the Gryffindor girls get together in the Girl's Dorm and talk. Girl talk. Boys, clothes, girly things. All here. This story will have:  
  
Hermione Granger  
Ginny Weasley  
Lavender Brown  
Pavati Patil  
Angelina Johnson  
Alicia Spinnit  
Katie Bell  
  
in it. Just a caution to you: Guys shouldn't read this and probably Girls shouldn't either. It's real girly and dirty and rated R. Well, enjoy!  
  
Please R&R


	2. Hermione's Crush

"Come on, Hermione, who do you like?" pressured Alicia Spinnit.  
  
It was late at night in the Girl's Dorm. The girls where talking (so you know something's gonna happen.)  
  
"We're gonna find out anyway, Hermione, you might as well tell us," said Angelina Johnson, who was lying on the floor in a tank top and short shorts.  
  
"I keep telling you the answer, no one!" replied a very pissed off Hermione.  
  
"I bet it's Seamus," giggled Pavati from the bad. She was sitting on the bed next to Lavender in some jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"No way!" yelled Lavender. "Don't even try it, girlfriend, he's as good as mine!"  
  
Pavati fell over on her bed laughing. She was a little high. They all where a little high.  
  
"No one likes Seamus! It's Dean," said Ginny.  
  
"Just cuz you like Dean doesn't mean the rest of the world does," shot Hermione.  
  
"Oooooooo," said Pavati, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lavender.  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Ginny "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!"  
  
Ginny chased Hermione around the room. Pavati fell over laughing.  
  
"Maybe it's a Weasley," said Katie, thoughtfully.  
  
Ginny stopped chasing. "Maybe," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"No!" said Hermione.  
  
"Let's see," said Ginny. She started advancing on Hermione. "You don't see Charlie very much."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Or Bill..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is it Percy?"  
  
"Uh, uh,"  
  
"Didn't think so. Maybe Fred?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"He's a demon in bed," put in Angelina.  
  
"Eew!" said Ginny. "You had it with my brother?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Gross. Anyway, maybe it's George..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that leaves Ron...."  
  
"No!" said Hermione, a little too quickly.  
  
"You like Ron?"  
  
"You HAVE to be kidding!"  
  
"You're better than that!"  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"What do you see in my brother?"  
  
"I donno," mumbled Hermione. "He's just kind of cute and funny and sweet..."  
  
"That's baloney!"  
  
"Your mad!"  
  
Pavati fell over laughing. Then she stops and sniffs the air.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

Everyone starts sniffing.

sniff sniff sniff sniff

"Eww!"

"That's discusting!"

"Sick!"

"Oops. That's me," said Alicia, blushing.

"Eww!"

"That's discusting!"

"Sick!"

"How'd you get to smell like that?"

"Quidditch practice. The shower broke."

"Eww!"

"That's discusting!"

"Sick!"

"Go have a shower, girl!"

Alicia shrugs. "Okay." Then she goes.

"Now, tell us about you and Fred, Angelina," said Lavender.

Pavati giggles.

"Okay. It all started one dark and stormy night in June..."

* * *

Hahaha, cliffhanger. Well, not really. I'll try and get write up Angelina's part soon. Plez Review!


	3. Angelina's Sex

Warning: this chapter is gross and tedious. Enjoy!

* * *

"It all started one dark and stormy night in June..." 

"It is **never** dark and stormy in June," pointed out Hermione.

"Shut up, Ron-lover, I wanna hear this," said Lavender.

Hermione socked her with her pillow.

"Fine, maybe it wasn't dark and stormy, but does it really matter?" said Angelina.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"I thought not. Anyway, I was out by the Quidditch field that night..."

"Was it after Quidditch practice?" asked Pavati.

"Did I say it was?"

"No,"

"Than what do you think?"

"Get on with the point," said Pavati.

"Make me,"

"Come _on _Angelina," said Katie.

"Make me,"

Hermione groaned and rolled over.

"Okay, so you were at the Quidditch field..."

"Oh yeah. So I was at the Quidditch field and..."

"Was it after Quidditch practice?" asked Pavati.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Fine, touchy touchy," said Pavati.

"What happend, Angelina?"

"Well, Fred walked up to me and said 'Nice night tonight, huh?'"

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Yeah, but you make it magnificent' and then he's like 'The guy's suppost to say that, dumby' then I laughed and he started kissing me,"

"That ain't sex," said Ginny.

"We all know that, Gin," said Hermione.

"Shut up, I want to hear this," said Lavender.

"You **want **to hear this?"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"CAN YOU BITCHS SHUT UP?!?!"

"Make me,"

"Oh, god,"

"Does anyone wanna hear the friggin story or not?"

"I don't,"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

"Oh, god,"

"So, anyway..." continued Angelina.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he kissed me and then we went inside and into the girls' bathroom..."

"Was it Moaning Murtle's bathroom,"

"Yeah, I had sex in front of Moaning Murtle," said Angelina saracasticly.

"Cool!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me,"

"That's my line! Give it back!"

"Make me,"

"Oh, give it up!"

"Fine,"

"Does anyone wanna hear the friggin story or not?"

"I don't,"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

"Oh, god,"

"So, anyway..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we've been through this already,"

"Shut up!"

"Make me,"

"That's my line!"

**"WELL......." **said Angelina loudly.

''Yeah?"

"We had sex," she finished very dully.

"Wow, what a amazing ending,"

"Thanks,"

"What did it feel like?"

"You have it and see,"

"Okay," Ginny stands up and goes for the door.

"NOT RIGHT NOW!!"

"Fine," She sits back down and scowls.

"Now what?"

"I donno,"

"I have an idea," said Katie.

"What?"

"Lavender, you're a slut, why don't you tell us about all the guys you've been with?"

"That's a good idea!"

"Yeah!"

"No!" said Lavender.

"Do you admit your a slut?"

"I'm not a slut!"

Angelina snorts. Ginny giggles. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"You are a slut!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ha ha, you said yes! You are a slut!"

Everybody starts laughing except Lavender.

"Fine!"

"So, tell us about all the guys you've kissed."

"Yeah!"

"Tell us who's the best kisser,"

"Fine," Lavender sighed.

* * *

Sorry, my Mom's draggin me off the computer now so I can't work on the next chapter. This is a really stupid chapter. The next one will be even stupider :)

Please R&R if you want more.


	4. Lavender the Slut

"So, list all the boys you've kissed," commanded Angelina.

"In order of best-to-worst kisser," added Ginny.

"Here's a piece of paper," said Katie as she handed Lavender the paper.

"Thanks," said Lavender sarcastlicly. She starts writing.

"La la la la, dum dum," sang Ginny.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!"

"Hay is what horses eat,"

"So?"

"What's your point?"

"Hey is my point!"

"No..." says Pavati slowly.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Hurry up with that fucken list! I'm going mad over here!"

"Like your not mad already,"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"CLOSE YOUR PIE HOLES! I'M TRYING TO CONSINTRATE!"

::absolute quiet::

"La la la la, dum dum," sang Ginny.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!"

"Hay is what horses eat,"

"So?"

"What's your point?"

"Hey is my point!"

"No..." says Pavati slowly.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Hurry up with that fucken list! I'm going mad over here!"

"Like your not mad already,"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I think we've been threw this before,"

"I'm done!" yelled Lavender.

"That took long enough,"

"Let's see it..."

* * *

Guys I've kissed

(in order of best-to-worst kisser)

1. George Weasley

2. Lee Jorden

3. Dean Tomas

4. Seamus Finnegan

5. Micheal Corner / Joe Fanston

6. Mystery Kisser

7. Josaph Kimson

8. Winston Lemonn

9. Scott Mill

10. Mat Goodwell

11. Jason Tant

12. Bill Brown

13. Frank Chuck

14. Mark Place / Philip Jackson

15. Steven Safarkan

16. Joe Kikkernim

17. Leo Jemon

18. Lance Howard

19. Dill Mathuews

20. Guy-Next-Door

21. Colin Creevey

22. Neville Longbottom

* * *

"HOLY COW!! TWENTY-TWO?!?"

"You kissed Neville?" asked Angelina.

"When where you with Micheal Corner?" demanded Ginny. "He was my boyfriend before he went with Cho."

"He he," giggled Katie. "Look at number 6,"

"Why does everyone like the Weasleys?" asked Pavati.

"Who's the Guy-Next-Door?" asked Hermione.

Everyone looked at Lavender.

"Well," began Lavender. "No, there's more than 22, I just can't remember them all. I was with Micheal before he was with you, Ginny. Micheal has more of a romance life than you would think. I don't know who number 6 was, but he was a damn good kisser. I_don't_like George, but he kissed me for a dare once and he was real good. I think he's real experienced. Hermione, the Guy-Next-Door moved before I could figure out his name."

"Why is this guy's last name Brown?" asked Angelina.

"He's my cousin,"

"Eew!"

"Sick!"

"Your _cousin_?"

"That's wrong!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Are some of these guys muggles?"

"Yup,"

"More than 22 guys? You are a total slut, Lavender,"

"Am not!"

"We have a list to prove it," said Angelina.

"Uh huh," agreed Hermione.

"Yup," agreed Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Pavati.

"Has anyone here kissed 22 guys?" Katie asked.

"Nope,"

"No,"

"What do you think?"

"Are you mad?"

"See?"

"Fine,"

"Slut,"

"Slut,"

"Say you're a slut,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

"Okay. Ginny, will you?"

Ginny went over and twisted Lavender's arm.

"Ouch! Okay, Okay! Just stop!"

"Say it,"

"Fine. I'm a slut."

"Good. Ginny, you may stop,"

Ginny stops.

"Now what?" asked Pavati.

"Yeah, I'm bored," complained Katie.

"Hey, where's Alicia?"

"I donno,"

"Let's find her,"

* * *

Where **is **Alicia? Review and you will find out...


	5. Alicia's, uh, part

"Alicia!" called Hermione

"Where are you?" asked Ginny.

"Alicia!" yelled Pavati

"Come out Alicia!!" screamed Lavender

"Didn't she go to the showers?" said Angelina

"Yeah!" said Hermione and Ginny

"I have an idea!" said Kate

"What?"

"Let's yell **really**, **really** loud!"

"Okay,"

"That's a good idea,"

"Sure,"

"On three. One, two, three!" 

**"ALICIA!!!!"**

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKEN PROBLEM YOU BITCHES?!?" yelled Alicia as she appeared on the top of the stairs leading to the showers in a bra and underwear. 

"Hello Alicia," said Ginny brightly. "We were just looking for you." 

"Hi Alica," 

"Hello," 

"Why were you yelling?" Alicia demanded. 

"So you could hear us," 

"Oh god," 

"What?" 

"I could hear you **very** well," 

"That's good," 

"But I was taking a shower!" 

"So _that's _where you were," 

"Why were you taking a shower?" 

"Cuz I smelled and you made me," 

"Oh," 

"Well, you were gone a real long time!" 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, you missed Angelina's sex story..." Ginny started. 

"It was Fred, wasn't it?" 

"Yup!" said Angelina happily. 

"And Lavender's list of guys she kissed," finished Ginny. 

"How many guys did she kiss?" asked Alicia. 

"More than 22," 

"Wow! Lavender is such a slut, ain't she?" said Alicia.

"I'm right here!!" yelled Lavender.

"Oh, hello darling," said Alicia.

"Oh, god, is that McGonagall?"

::absolut quiet::

"Shit, I think your right."

"Fuck. Come on Kate, Angelina, let's get back to our dorm."

"No, she'll see you."

"Kate, get in the closet, Angelina, under the bed," ordered Hermione. "Alicia, go in the bathroom and lock the door." She pointed to the bathroom in the dorm. "Come on Pavati, Lavender, Ginny, we gotta get in our beds."

Everyone does what Hermione says (wierd).

Then there was a knocking at the door.

Knock, knock, knock

"C-come in," said Hermione as she ducked under the covers.

"Miss Granger, you should be asleep by now," said Professor McGonagall as she walked into the room.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 12:30."

"I'm sorry. I was just _so _engrossed in this book," Hermione hastily picked up a book by her badside table. "Why are you up here, Professor?"

"Well, to tell the truth I heared some strange loud noises up here."

"Well, I was just reading and Pavati, Lavender and Ginny were asleep," said Hermione innocently. "And I would have heared if the older girls were yelling. Maybe it was the boys."

"Perhaps. I'll go look," said McGonagall. "Maybe I was just imagining things. You'd better get to sleep Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor, I will,"

"Goodnight," And with that she left.

"It's safe to come out now, girls," Hermione wispered.

"I thought we were goners," said Angelina as she climbed out from under the bed.

"Yeah," said Kate.

"I hope the boys aren't up," joked Lavender.

"Let's go see!" said Ginny.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, what about me?" said Alicia.

"What about you?"

"This is my section,"

"Says who?"

"Says the name of the chapter,"

"Everyone looks up,"

"Hey, you're right,"

"Oh well. I guess it's too late," said Pavati.

"Says who?"

"Well, as you can see, the author's already cutting us of-

* * *

He he he, authors rule!


	6. Ginny's Virginity

"As I was gonna say," said Pavati angrily. "Well, as you can see, the author's already cutting us off." 

"Sorry, Alicia, next time,"

"Now who's turn is it?"

"It's, uhhh," Angelina looks up at the chapter name. "Ginny."

"Cool," said Ginny. "I say, let's go see the boys."

"Okay,"

"Sure,"

"Good idea."

"Come on, then, let's go."

So Alicia, Angelina, Kate, Lavender, Pavati, and Hermione followed Ginny to the guy's dorm.

"Isn't it cool how we can get in the guy's dorm but they can't get in ours," said Angelina.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I'd just hate it if one of them came in when I was changing."

"I wouldn't mind," said Lavender.

"That's cuz your a slut," said Kate.

Lavender scowled.

"Come on, we're here," said Ginny. She knocked. The girls heard all this rustling in the dorm.

"Come in," they heard Ron say.

Ginny opened the door.

"Why Mr. Weasley, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" said Ginny.

"Oh, it's only you, Gin," said Ron. "You guys can come out now."

Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver came out from various hiding places in the room and sat on the floor and bed by Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hey girls," said Fred, grinning.

"What brings you to our oasis?" asked George.

"Oh, put a sock in it," said Kate as she and the girls came in and sat down.

"Hey, Alicia, why are you only wearing a bra and underwear?" asked Lee. "You looking for something?"

"Yeah, cuz if your a virgin, I could change that for you," grinned George.

"Shut up," said Alicia.

"Holy cow, your boobs are **small**!" pointed out Harry.

Alicia blushed.

"Harry, you pervert," said Hermione

"Sorry, but they are,"

"Girls can control how their boobs look, you know," said Ginny, smartly.

"Really? How?" said Lee eagerly.

Ginny scowled.

"Well, you can get push-up bras and padded bras..." started Ginny.

"Isn't it nice how smooth the padded bras look under t-shirts?" said Angelina.

"Yeah, I know! They look so much better," said Kate.

"Not that you need padded one though, Kate," said Lee.

Kate smacked him across the face.

"If you wear high-necked tops or roll-necks they accentuate your boobs," said Ginny.

"Sleeveless, round-necked tops that show off your arms are great, too," said Pavati. 

"And always wear tops in a lighter colour than your lower half," put in Hermione.

"Wow!" said Dean. "You know that much?"

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," said Ron, thankfully.

"You're not?" asked Lee. "Really?"

Ron socked him with his pillow.

"So, you guys were up, too?"

"Yup,"

"Did McGonagall come in here?"

"Yup,"

"She went and saw up, too." said Hermione.

"Then Hermione said it was you guys making the noise."

"Hermione!" said Ron in a annoyed voice.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," protested Hermione.

"Now what?" asked George.

"Well, we gotta let Ginny do something," said Angelina.

"Says who?" demanded Harry.

"The chapter."

"Huh?"

"See, look up there," she points. "It's Ginny's chapter."

"We already had Hermione, Angelina and Lavender's chapter."

"Lavender the slut?"

"The very same,"

"Hey!" said Lavender.

"Silence, slut,"

"So, Ginny, what _are _you gonna do?"

"Umm, I don't really know..." said Ginny.

"Well, you can't admit your crush, Hermione's already done that.." started Kate.

"Who was it?" asked Fred, eagerly.

"Ron,"

"Me?" asked Ron.

"Hey, Angelina!" yelled Hermione.

"Sorry,"

"Cool," said Ron with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And you can't list all the guys you've kissed, Lavender's already done that..."

"How many?" asked Ron.

"Twenty two,"

"You** have** to be kidding!"

"And you can't tell people about the guy you've had sex with..."

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Ron

"My sister's had sex!?!" yelled George.

"No way!" yelled Fred.

"What's the big deal?" asked Pavati."Ron, I'm sure all your brothers have had sex."

"This is different!"

"Yeah! My baby sister might have had sex!"

"Have you had it, Gin?"

"Are you a virgin or not?"

"Well..." Ginny starts.

"COME ON, GIN, ARE YOU A FUCKEN VIRGIN OR NOT?!?!" yelled Fred.

"Funny how you say that, dear brother, cuz fuck means to have sex and virgin is a girl who hasn't had sex," pointed out Ginny.

"Get to the point! Are you a virgin?"

"Well...."

"Yes or No?" growled Ron.

"Okay, well the farthest I ever went was with Micheal Corner.." she began.

Everyone's heads swivled and looked at the direction of Micheal.

"What?" asked Micheal.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" screamed George as he lunged at Micheal.

"...BUT I'M STILL A VIRGIN," finished Ginny. "Honestly, you guys, give me a chance to speak."

"Okay, at least you've never had sex," said Fred, happily.

"Yup," said George.

"Hey, why is Micheal Corner here?" asked Hermione. "This isn't even his house,"

Everyone's heads swivled and looked at the direction of Micheal.

"Yeah, why **are **you here?" asked Lee.

"I donno," said Micheal.

"GET OUT!" yelled Harry.

Micheal ran out of the room.

"Filthy Ravenclaws," muttered Harry.

"What about you and Cho?" asked Pavati.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"We broke up ... kinda," said Harry.

"Ooooo," said Lavender.

"Lavender, your a slut and a gossip," said Angelina with a discusted look on her face.

"Now what?" asked Kate.

"I have an idea!" said Alicia.

"What?" asked Hermione, Ginny, Pavati, Lavender, Angelina, Kate, Harry, Ron, Lee, George, Fred and Micheal.

"GET OUT MICHEAL!!" yelled Harry.

Micheal ran out of the room.

"Let's get Kate to show us her 'make-up'!!" said Alicia.

"NO!" yelled Kate. "Come on, Alica!"

"That doesn't sound like fun," said the boys.

"You guys are so dumb," said Hermione. "It's not make up, it's 'make-up'"

She made little quotation marks with her fingers.

"Ohh," said the boys except Ron.

"I still don't get it," said Ron.

"Come on, Kate, show us!" said all the girls.

"Fine," sighed Kate. "Come on,"

All the girls followed Kate out of the room and the guys followed.

"You can't come," said Pavati.

"Aaw,"

"But we wanna,"

"No, you don't," said Lavender. "You just _think_ you do,"

"So that explains it," said Ron.

"Ta ta," said Kate, and the girls left.

* * *

He he. This is so crappy. I'm almost out of ideas so the next ones will be even crappier than normal. Please review! (or else) 


	7. Kate's 'makeup'

Back at the girl's dorm --

"Okay, we're here, now show us your 'make-up,' Kate," said Alicia.

"Oo, I can't wait," said Angelina.

"What is this about?" asked Lavender.

"I donno," said Ginny.

"What is this 'make up' thing?" asked Pavati.

"Yeah!" agreed Hermione.

"Oh, you'll see," said Alicia.

"Yeah," sighed Kate. "You'll see alright."

"Alicia, aren't you gonna put a shirt on or anything already?" asked Ginny, as she noticed Alicia still only was wearing a bra and undies.

"Good point," said Alicia as she looked down, then went over to her bed and trew on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Okay, take out you 'make-up,'" said Angelina to Kate.

"Fine," She went into the bathroom and came out with a box.

"Little ones, we will now tell the secret to our power and success," said Alicia as she sat down on the floor beside Angelina and Kate.

"Sit, sit," said Angelina.

Lavender, Hermione, Pavati, and Ginny sat down.

"Now, to unleash the power," said Alicia.

"Shut up, Alicia, it's just some stuff!" snapped Kate. Then she opened the box.

"Huh? It's just some tubes and containers of stuff!" exclamed Hermione.

"Yeah!" agreed Ginny.

"Why is this so great?" asked Lavender.

"You see, of common ones," said Angelina. "These are beauty products."

"Okay, so your point is?" asked Pavati.

"Oh, come on, girls!" said Alicia. "Take a look at them!"

All four of the girls reached in and took out something.

"This one is ... Bubotuber pus!" exclamed Hermione.

"Yeah, great for acne," said Kate. "Too bad Eloise Midgeon doesn't have any, it really works."

"You had acne?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen me in my second year,"

"I have, umm, tan potion?" said Ginny as she held up a tupe of brown stuff.

"Yeah, that's how Ella Hinklecork got such a great tan," said Alicia.

"This is hair glossining potion," said Lavender. "Cool, can I have some?"

"Sure, take it," said Kate. "I forgot I even had that."

"I've got ... is this really hair removing stuff?" asked Pavati as she looked at her round container of mush.

"Yeah. You put it on your legs, armpits, and bikini line," said Angelina. "We're still not sure if it really works, though."

"So this is what you guys do when your bored?" asked Hermione.

"Yup!"

"Why do you call it 'make-up'? It's not 'make-up' or just make up. It's like, I donno, something _else_," said Pavati.

"Good point," said Kate. She turned to Angelina and Alicia. "Should we call it 'else'?"

"Else?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" said Alicia.

"Okay," agreed Angelina.

"What else do you have in the Else box?" asked Lavender.

"Lots of stuff," said Kate. "Take a look."

"You know, this isn't very good, Kate, we thought you'd have something _good _to tell us or show us," said Ginny.

"Yeah!"

"Um, okay, I'll try to think of something else, then," said Kate. "Umm...........uh..................umm............"

::after 10 minutes::

"I got it!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Hermione, who had just jerked awake.

"You got an idea?"

"No,"

"Than what is it?"

"I'm just wondering why your calling me 'Kate' when my name's Katie,"

"Good point. I really donno,"

"And, Pavati," Angelina turned to Pavati. "Why are we calling you 'Pavati' when it's 'Parvati'?"

"I don't know," said Pavati slowly. "But can you start calling me Parvati now?"

"Okay,"

"You guys are a bit thick sometimes,"

"Like all the time,"

"Hey!"

"This is really dumb,"

"Yeah, if I ever tried to write this I'd give up now."

::silence::

"Okay, now what?"

"Let's play Choices!"

* * *

But what is Choices? I really don't know, but I'd better figure that out soon. I'm getting kind of depressed with this story and I've done a lot on this but since there is only one more chapter left I'll write it and then get back on my Hermione/Ron story cuz I just got some ideas for it.

If you have been able to read this whole story so far, here take a trophy, for you are one of the few that did :)


	8. Parvati's Choices and the Ending

Sorry it took so long to get up. It was mostly written, but I had to go to visit my grandparents so I couldn't use a computer. Then Fanfics wasn't working.

* * *

"What's choices?" asked Parvati nervously. 

"It's just a game," said Angelina.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Parvati.

"It's simple, we just ask you a question and give you some choices," said Kate. "Like 'What kind of ice cream do you like best? Vanilla or Chocolate?'"

"Chocolate," said Lavender.

"Oh, that sounds okay," said Parvati.

"But," said Alicia. "You HAVE to answer the question!"

"Okay,"

"This will be fun to watch," said Ginny as she went to sit on the bed beside Hermione.

"Let's begin," said Kate. "Ice cream: Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"Vanilla,"

"Son of a -" hissed Lavender.

"Okay, book: Romance or Action?" asked Alicia.

"Uh...Romance," said Parvati.

"Next: Pad or tampon?" asked Angelina.

"Angelina!"

"What?"

"You did say you'd answer them, Parvati," said Ginny.

"Yeah, Parvati," agreed Hermione.

"Fine, Pad."

The girls giggled.

"Your turn, Lavender, you ask her,"

"Umm, okay. Would you rather be smart and ugly or beautiful and dumb?"

"Uhh ... can't I be both?"

"Both smart, ugly, dumb, and beautiful?"

"No," she scowled. "Beautiful and smart."

"Nope,"

"Fine, smart and ugly cuz I can change how I look,"

"Good. Hermione, you ask her."

"Okay, What kind of underwear do you wear? Bikini, briefs, g-string or thong?"

"That's a little wrong, Hermione,"

"Yeah, but she still has to answer it,"

"Hermione's not lez, she has a crush on Ron, remember?"

"Isn't a thong and a g-string the same thing?"

"I think so, is it?"

"Don't know,"

"So, what is is, Parvati?"

"Bikini," she said, without a hint of embarassment.

"Ginny, your turn."

"If you could go out with one of my brothers, would it be Percy, Fred, George, or Ron?"

"What about Bill and Charlie?" asked Hermione.

"She doesn't know them,"

"George," said Parvati, blushing.

"Oooooo, Parvati likes George!" teased Angelina.

"You like Fred," pointed out Lavender.

Angelina shrugged. "So?"

"Why do you like him?"

"I donno, why shouldn't I?"

Ginny snorted. Hermione giggled. Lavender fell over in silent giggles. The three older girls laughed.

"Hey, why laugh at me! Hermione likes Ron, Angelina had it with Fred, and I know Alicia kissed Percy!"

Everybody stopped.

"YOU KISSED PERCY?!?!?"

"HOLY COW!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL, YOUR MAD!!!"

"WHY'D YA DO THAT?!?!?"

"OWW, SHIT, I BANGED MY TOE!!!"

Katie hopped around the room on one foot as the rest of the girls jumped up and accused Alicia.

"Parvati, you bitch!" screamed Alicia. "How'd ya know?!"

"I'll answer now, if you listen. Now, let me tell everyone about you and Percy," said Parvati, clearly enjoying this attention.

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Okay," smirked Parvati. "This was three years ago at Christmas holidays late one night,"

"Then what?"

"Well, I was looking for Alicia cuz I needed to ask her something,"

"It was about boys," said Alicia. "She needed help with her crush on Micheal Avary,"

"You liked him?" asked Ginny in amazement.

"It was a long time ago," said Parvati. "Anyway.."

"Then what?"

"I way in the dorm thinking and then I went to find her but she wasn't in the girl's dorm."

"Then what?"

"I went down to the commonroom and guess who I say smooching!"

"Me and Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Me and Oliver?" asked Katie.

"Me and Sam?" asked Angelina.

"No, why would it be _them_?" asked Parvati.

"Uhh, no reason," said Ginny, Katie, and Angelina slowly.

"It was Alicia and Percy kissing!"

"Ew!"

"Gross!"

"Shut up!" yelled Alicia. "If you must know, it was a dare!"

"Shut up! I know it wasn't!"

"Yeah, it was," said Alicia. "It was Katie's dare,"

"It was,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Angelina was there, too."

"Oh yeah," said Angelina with a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"I was suppost to kiss him for as long as I could,"

"It was 39 seconds,"

"Wow! I can only kiss for 24 seconds," said Lavender jealously.

"You are a slut," said Hermione to Lavender.

"Slut,"

"Slut,"

"Shut up!"

"Now what?"

"I donno,"

"I'm tired," yawned Ginny.

"Well, we're all tired of you,"

"Hey!"

"I'm going to bed."

"Good for you,"

"Bitch,"

"Hey!"

"Oh, god, is that McGonagall?"

::absolut quiet::

"Shit, I think your right,"

"Fuck, now what?"

"Uhh ... "

"C'mon. Katie, Alicia, back to our dorm!" said Angelina.

"But she'll see you!" protested Hermione.

"You think we give a damn?"

"Yes."

"Okay, your right!"

"Let's go," said Katie.

"Okay," said Ginny.

"No, not you!"

"Fine," grumbled Ginny.

"Let's go,"

But before the older girls cold get to their dorm, the door opened ...

"Girls!" yelled McGonagall. "Why are you up? I am very disapointed in you all! All of you get detention tomorrow night and I never want to catch you playing this again! Now get to bed!"

"Fine," mumbled Alicia.

"Come on," said Angelina. The older girls went back to their room.

"I don't want to hear another sound!!" yelled McGonagall as she slamed the door behind her.

"So, now what?" asked Ginny.

"I think we should go to bed,"

"Wow, brilliant idea,"

"Thanks,"

"Come on," said Hermione as she got into her four poster bed.

"Goodnight,"

"Nite,"

"OWWW!!!"

"What is it, Parvati?"

"I stubbed my toe!"

"Shut up, bitch," said Lavender.

"Slut"

"Slut"

"Slut"

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Girls! Please settle down!" said McGonagall's muffled voice from outside.

So edventually, the girls went to sleep, dreaming of who knows what.

**The End**

* * *

Finally, that took forever! Computer difficulties. Thanks for reading, all, and please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks.


End file.
